


the morning after

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Kristen can’t wear her little black dress.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: One Million Words





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> For the March challenge 3 Sentence fic. Prompt spare clothes

When he makes the offer, Jubal doesn’t think twice - it’s the morning after the night before and Kristen is hardly going to wear the little black dress that the previous evening he’d all but torn off her body while she sits at his kitchen island as he scrambles eggs and wonders why this whole thing should feel awkward but doesn’t. 

“Spare shirts are in the top drawer of the dresser,” he says as he kisses her shoulder and dimly debates the merits of delaying breakfast a little while longer, “help yourself.” 

But when she appears in his kitchen a few minutes later, tousle-haired and sleepy eyed, one of his favourite old t-shirts swamping her tiny frame, sliding off one shoulder and almost skimming her knees, he can’t resist pulling her against him, losing himself in her kiss and if the eggs get burned, he really doesn’t give a damn.


End file.
